1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of motors are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H02-87950 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. S63-56138. Each of these motors comprises a stator, and a rotor supported as being rotatable with respect to the stator. The stator comprises permanent magnets, and the rotor comprises cores that face the permanent magnets and coils that excite the cores. Furthermore, on axial end faces of the cores, extension plates that extend along the rotation axes of the cores while facing the permanent magnet are formed.
According to the above-described motor configuration, the facing area between the cores and the permanent magnets is can be increased without elongating surrounding length of the coil; and thereby the motor torque can be advantageously increased.